


You Might Want to Duck

by Delouest



Series: Sigh No More - Malika Cadash [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr askbox prompt: You might want to duck</p>
<p>A cute scene with Malika and Blackwall ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Want to Duck

“You might want to duck!” Malika bellowed to Blackwall as she pulled the string on her bow taut. The fight raged on as she lined up her shot, but she paid it no mind. She felt her heartbeat in her chest thrumming against her stiff leather armor, and she waited for the moment between beats to let her fingers release the arrow. The yellows of a genlock’s eyes were clearly visible as she held her breath and-

The genlock tumbled forward as it suddenly found itself relieved of its head, severed as it was by Blackwall’s axe that had slid smoothly through the base of its neck.

Malika let out her breath, deflated. “I… I had it in my sights, Blackwall! I was going to take it down!”

Blackwall swiped the black tinted blood on his pant leg, sheepishly avoiding eye contact with the Inquisitor. “It was about to leap at you. I’m sorry, I thought you needed my help.” He cleared his throat. “My lady, um, mind that arrow of yours. You still have it drawn.”

“You’re damn right I do!” Malika cried. “I wasn’t kidding. Forget the darkspawn. _You’d_ better duck! You took away my shot and now all that’s left for target practice is this selfish human who stole my kill! Big target too. Pudgy around the middle,” she teased.

Blackwall laughed, but stopped when an arrow was let loose at his feet, tip buried deep in the eye socket of the genlock’s detached head.

“If it was me you were aiming for, you missed.”

Malika grinned. “You still might want to duck. It’s a long way down to meet my mouth.”

Blackwall took his queue, leaning in a bow of sorts to give Malika a swift kiss, just in time for her to give him a smack on the head.

“That’s for stealing my kill,” she said. She pulled her arms around him, standing tall to meet him and press her face in his neck. “And that’s for watching my back,” she whispered.


End file.
